


First Love, Last Love

by novocaine_sea



Series: 12 Months of Semi Eita [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Trans Male Character, True Love, like the lightest imaginable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: They say that you never forget your first love. This was certainly true for Semi Eita. His first love was something out of a movie, one of those American romantic comedies that he enjoyed watching so much. It was almost like love at first sight, really.But then it'd ended and Semi hadn't know what to do with himself. He'd thought about it for the past three years, and when it came back to haunt him, his mind just about spun out of control.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Semi Eita
Series: 12 Months of Semi Eita [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245338
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	First Love, Last Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is it, my 12 Months of Semi Eita has come to an end. I truly love Semi Eita with all my heart and I feel closer to him as a character having written so much of him over the course of the year. And I've fallen even deeper in love with KonoSemi, even though I didn't think it was possible.  
> This is also my 100th fic on AO3! Woo!!!! What a milestone! Here's to many more. I hope y'all enjoy, I've wanted to write this one for a while.

They say that you never forget your first love. This was certainly true for Semi Eita. His first love was something out of a movie, one of those American romantic comedies that he enjoyed watching so much. It was almost like love at first sight, really.

You see, they had been roommates. Yes, how cliche, they were college roommates. Their first interaction had Semi’s head slamming into the floor of their dorm as they crashed into each other on accident. Really romantic, but an angel had appeared above him to make sure he was okay. If Semi could replay that moment for the rest of his life, he would. There was a halo of light crowning his ex’s head, making his already golden hair glow. His eyes were the same shimmering color, etched with worry and concern. Semi thought of it sometimes, when he needed to laugh. It was painful at the time, but it was also the moment he fell in love for the first time. Seriously.

Semi always loved cliches like that.

The feeling was clearly mutual, as they’d danced around each other for weeks before Semi finally found the courage to ask him out on a real date. They’d gone to the aquarium and Semi remembered nothing from that day other than the kiss he’d received afterwards. It was searing and passionate, yet tender and soft all at once. Three years later and the ghost of his ex’s lips still hovered over his.

Sometimes he can’t wrap his head around the fact that it had been three years since his ex broke him into a million particles. He never understood  _ why _ ; they were so good together. They rarely fought and when they did it was over something stupid. They spent every moment with each other, whether it was just enjoying the same space or having in depth conversations about the universe. The sex was phenomenal. Semi couldn’t see any flaws in the relationship, but he must have done something to push his ex away. Maybe his obliviousness was what drove his ex to break up with him. 

He hoped someday that he would be over it, but there was still some underlying hurt brewing there. That was how he knew it was love though; love hurts, even though they tell you it shouldn’t. Semi just wished he fought harder.

But as said, that was three years ago. Each day passed and he thought about it less and less, choosing to focus on himself. He wasn’t sure where his ex was anymore, maybe not even in the same city and Semi preferred it that way. He used to agonize over where he was, if he’d run into him on campus, at the corner market down the street from their old shared apartment, at bars. But he didn’t. Semi tried to look him up on multiple occasions right after the break up, but Tendou would take his phone away when he got too mopey. 

The only reason that Semi’s mind floated back to his ex was because work was slow that evening. He was a waiter, usually working the night shifts so during the day he could focus on his art. He’d slipped out of his art for a year or so after the break up, even though they say that break ups fuel some of the most beautiful art. Semi just couldn’t bring himself to pick up a pencil or a paintbrush when the very act reminded him of his ex-boyfriend, one of the only people to encourage and praise his work in his personal life. Semi didn’t grow up in a loving home, which was another reason he turned to his ex so extremely for love. He just wanted to feel loved.

He’d hit a big break, but the extra money was nice. The restaurant was decent enough even if he had to wear a tie to wait tables. He liked his coworkers, though they gave him more shit than they should, as most of them were younger than him. It was like having little clones of Shirabu. The thought only made him shiver in fear and he pushed out into the dining area once more. He’d been in the back putting in orders but got sidetracked by his own thoughts. Pulling out his pocket notebook, he weaved through the tables with expert precision, flipping to a clear page. He hadn’t looked at his guests until he approached, forcing a bright smile onto his face as he finally looked up.

“Welcome. My name is Semi I will... be... serving...” He trailed off as his eyes drifted from one patron to the other. The first he’d looked at was a stranger, as most of the patrons were, but the second? The second was somebody all too familiar. After all, he’d recognize golden eyes that were brighter than a feline’s anywhere. Those golden eyes haunted his dreams, plagued his thoughts, and he still got a little lost when he saw something that reminded him of them. Semi could remember every expression they’d made, so expressive, always an open book. Right now a mixture of shock and terror melded with the small hazel flecks in golden irises.

“ _ Oh _ .” Semi’s personal ghost breathed out. Semi thought he’d never see him again, but here he was in the flesh. Konoha Akinori himself. Even just saying his name in his mind reopened wounds.

The smile melted right off of Semi’s face and he forgot how to breathe momentarily. He thought he was over him, but seeing Konoha in person was different than the images he had of him in his head. He looked older, of course he did, it had been three years after all. But he was still as handsome as ever, his hair was still silky and smooth, but his complexion was pale. Maybe it was because they were seeing each other.

“Well this is awkward. Can we order our drinks?” His companion interrupted their intense staring contest and it took Semi another thirty seconds to compose himself.

“Yes. Um. I’m Semi, I’ll be helping you both tonight. What can I get you to start with?” His hand was shaking, and he barely heard what type of beer the dark haired man wanted, focusing on the clipped way Konoha ordered his water.

“Do you two know each other?” The dark haired man asked, looking between Konoha and Semi. Semi shifted uncomfortably. What was the context here? Was Konoha on a date? Did he know about Semi? Was this his new boyfriend? His already fragile heart was breaking once more; he thought he was over him, but he guessed not.

“My old roommate. We... we had a falling out,” Konoha explained timidly, refusing to meet Semi’s gaze.

“Huh. Okay.” It was clear that it was a lie, anybody could detect that.

“I’ll be back with your drinks!” Semi chirped and he quickly spun on his heel, all the coolness he’d had before when he’d come out of the kitchen disappearing. He’d almost run straight into Futakuchi, who yelped as he stayed the tray of drinks he was carrying. Futakuchi scowled but Semi only ducked around him, disappearing into the kitchen once more. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, calling the only person who he knew would bring him back down to Earth.

“ _ Hello my scrumptious best friend, what- _ ”

“Tendou, red alert. Red. Alert.”

“ _ Oh, are we doing this?! You never let me do code names, hold on, um... what’s the sitch, Honey Badger?” _

Semi ground his teeth, not in the mood to play Tendou’s games, not that he usually was, “Aki-  _ Konoha _ is here in the restaurant.”

“ _ Oh shit _ .” The line went uncharacteristically silent and Semi anxiously tugged at the strands of his hair. He was letting the blonde grow out, dark roots weaving with pale strands. He didn’t care anymore to dye it, the act more a nuisance than anything else. “ _ Do you want me to come kill him _ ?”

“What?!” Spit flew out of his mouth as Semi hissed into the receiver, ignoring the looks from the chefs in the kitchen. “No. Just. I’m freaking out. He’s on a  _ date _ . And I just... I froze. He’s-”

“ _ I don’t want to hear the end of that sentence, _ ” Tendou’s tone was cold and it made Semi flinch. He was always taken aback by how quickly Tendou could switch between goofy and serious, but it was welcome at times like this. “ _ Just be professional. Don’t let him get to you and remember how he shattered your heart into a million different pieces _ .”

A smile finally formed on Semi’s lips, even if it was miniscule. “You’re right. Thanks. Just going to do my job and then never think about him again.” It was so far from the truth that both of them shared a snicker, but maybe if he said it out loud enough it would come true.

“ _ Love you my little gum drop. Go finish your shift so you don’t get fired~!”  _ The line went dead and Semi rolled his eyes, back to wondering why he ever let Tendou befriend him in the first place. 

With a deep breath, he pushed out of the kitchen, going to make their drinks. He wasn’t doing a very good job tonight, but he was in a crisis so he thought he should get a pass. As Semi was pouring the beer, he caught Atsumu’s eye and quickly beckoned him over.

“Switch tables with me,” he hissed as soon as the blonde was near him. Atsumu raised an eyebrow and looked between Semi and the restaurant floor.

“No can do,” Atsumu decided with a cheeky grin.

“Come on. My ex is at that table, and I really don’t want to deal with that.” 

Atsumu exhaled deeply, making a pained face, “Ooh. I feel for you man.” A heavy hand clapped onto Semi’s shoulder and he grinned wide, “But that really sounds like a you problem. And ‘sides, I’m outta here in like twenty. Good luck!” 

Semi glowered as Atsumu sauntered away, gripping a glass in each hand and making his way back to Konoha’s table. He brought up his energy, forcing a smile onto his face, treating them like any other patron, “Sorry about the wait. Have you decided on what you’re getting?” He pulled his notepad out and listened to their orders, pretending not to hear Konoha stammer over his words. He was clearly shaken seeing Semi again and he should be; it must be strange seeing the person whose heart you shattered into a million little pieces.

Semi scampered off immediately after taking their orders, doing his best to avoid their table. He couldn’t look at Konoha, though he could feel owlish eyes following him whenever he lingered too close. He briefly wondered how his date was going but pushed those thoughts from his head. He couldn’t spiral, he had spent so much time teaching himself to not go down the rabbit hole of questions. It was too painful. 

But it was hard when Konoha was occupying his space after so long. The pine scent that he was so accustomed to hit him like a freight train. It felt like home, like being enveloped in a wintery hug. Semi tried ignoring it; all he wanted to do was run but he was trapped in this establishment, forced to confront the man of his past dreams over and over.

“Here you are,” He laid the plates of food in front of Konoha and his date respectively, wiping his hands a bit anxiously on his apron. “If you need anything don’t hesi-”

“Do you still do art?” Konoha blurted, interrupting him. “Um...” The awkwardness settled over him, Semi instinctively looking over at the dark haired man staring blankly at him before looking back to his ex. Does he owe Konoha an answer? Why does he even care? The anger resurfaced, the one he felt early after the break up when he just couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

“I do. My work is actually going to be displayed in a gallery for young artists next week.” Semi stood straighter, proud of his accomplishments. It was always a goal of his to have his work in an art gallery, and it was finally happening,  _ and  _ he was being recognized as an up and coming young artist. When he’d found out it was as if he’d been a dream.

“Oh!” Konoha’s eyes sparkled. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks... anyway, if you two need anything, don’t hesitate to ask.” He flashed a brilliant customer service smile and his ego swelled some more when he caught the rosy dusting on Konoha’s cheeks under the dim lighting. He still had it in him to make his ex blush even after all these years. That was payback enough in Semi’s eyes. 

The rest of the evening went off without a hitch. Konoha’s eyes still trailed him but Semi didn’t let it bother him. He was better than that. And besides, after the initial shock and inner torment wore off, it was like seeing an old friend. He was even  _ happy _ for Konoha, oddly enough. By the time he got home that night, it was way past midnight and he was mentally exhausted. He collapsed on his bed in his work clothes and dreamt of a city bathed in golden light and airy laughter in the wind.

The run-in with his ex was pushed to the back of Semi’s mind in the days leading up to his exhibition. He had pieces to finish, always the king of getting things done right by the deadline. On days he didn’t work (and even on the days he did), he spent countless hours bathed in paints and watercolors, shading and layering. Art was the only thing Semi took seriously, even more so than his own mental health. 

When the day finally arrived and all the pieces were done, Semi was running on pure adrenaline. He’d expended all his energy putting the final touch on each piece, the colors melding together. There was a splash of gold and purple in every one of his pieces, connecting them all together. It was his favorite color combination, finding something beautiful in the way they complemented each other as well as the way they muddied when mixed together. There was beauty in everything, even in a mess as Semi liked to say.

“Wow,” Tendou hummed as they stood in front of the wall in which all of Semi’s art was mounted in the gallery. “You really outdid yourself here, Honey Badger.”

“Can you stop calling me that? It’s even worse than Semi-Semi...” Semi mumbled, but there was a smile on his face. Pride surged in his veins. He’d created all of this, and there were people bustling about and stopping and taking it all in. There were  _ real people _ beyond his friends viewing his art and praising it all within earshot. Nothing could bring down Semi’s morale now. 

“I’m just so proud of you!” Tendou pretended to sob,  _ loudly _ , and proceeded to draw attention to them. It wasn’t unwanted, but Semi wished they would focus on the art more than his obnoxious best friend.

“I see things haven’t changed here,” a familiar voice mused behind them. It was another ghost from Semi’s past and it was one that he genuinely thought he’d never hear again. Again, wasn’t unwelcome but it was shocking and the cold that iced Semi’s veins was a feeling he never wanted to experience again. Because with this voice, there was always going to come the pair. And Semi really,  _ really  _ didn’t want to hear that one again. 

He turned dramatically slow to face Komi Haruki, his ex’s best friend. Standing beside Komi was Konoha himself, looking sheepish and shy and uncomfortable all in one. It was clear that Komi had meddled and dragged him all the way here.

Semi cleared his throat, “Hi...?”

Tendou stepped forward and blocked Semi slightly, the pale blonde knowing that he was probably glaring daggers at Konoha. With the way Konoha shrunk into himself, Tendou was  _ definitely  _ doing  _ something _ .

Komi, always uplifting, grinned wide, “Hey man! It’s been a while. Aki told me you had an exhibition so I thought we’d stopped by. And it looks amazing dude, congrats.” Komi nudged his way past him to see better, leaving Semi to stare at Konoha, who was doing everything in him to not look at Semi or Tendou. He was dressed up in nice slacks and a purple sweater, as it was a business casual event. Semi had always liked that purple sweater, and he was pretty sure he was the one who’d purchased it for him.

“I never told you where it was,” Semi realized.

Konoha’s cheeks reddened and he mumbled almost incoherently, “I looked it up...”

Semi inhaled deeply and he glanced over his shoulder at where Komi was standing, clearly both listening and taking in the details of his pieces. There was one that was clearly inspired by Konoha, as most of it was warm colors with some purple mixed in. Konoha was Semi’s biggest muse when they were together, Semi finding him the most beautiful person in the world. 

“No boyfriend?” Semi bit out, swallowing around the bile in his throat.

Konoha’s eyes snapped up and they made contact, both of them faltering a little before he answered, “I don’t have one.”

“You’re real good at that, huh?” Tendou interrupted, smile saccharine sweet. Konoha visibly flinched and Semi instinctively thumped Tendou on the back of the head. He was only going to make things worse before they got better; Konoha had come to his gallery exhibition to see  _ him,  _ whether or not Komi had dragged him there against his will remains to be told. But he was here and Semi finally had a chance to maybe get an answer out of him.

But then again, this was a big night for him. Did he necessarily want to ruin it by bringing up a break up that had run its course?

“Satori!” Komi cut in, hooking his arm through Tendou’s and beginning to tug him away, “It’s been so long, take a walk with me.” He winked at both Semi and Konoha, the latter staring at his own best friend like he had more than one head, but Komi kept walking off with Tendou. It took Semi’s brain a moment to catch up, but he realized he was now alone with Konoha.

As expected, an uncomfortable silence blanketed over them. Konoha seemed to be doing everything to not look at him, gaze hyperfocused on Semi’s art displayed on the wall. Semi had always thought that Konoha was more beautiful than any work of art however, and three years later it was no different. He’d long ago memorized Konoha’s features, and each was the same, if not more matured with age. He couldn’t take his eyes off him. It had been so long...

The two of them opened their mouths to speak at the same time, and laughed uncomfortably like school children, looking away. Konoha ended up getting the first word in, mostly because Semi forced whatever question he was going to ask to the back of his head, “You’ve gotten even better. You’ve always been amazing... at art, that is. I’m glad you’re still doing art.”

“I stopped... for a while. After... you know,” Semi waved his hand in the air to fill in the blanks, “But then I realized it could be therapeutic to paint my feelings. And it was. I don’t think I ever worked so hard...” He shoved his hands into his pockets and a wistful smile graced his face. He looked back to his exhibition, knowing these were pieces he’d built upon for months.

A heavy sigh sounded beside him, “Listen, Eita-”

“Don’t. Please,” Semi closed his eyes and he forced himself to remain calm. “Not here, not tonight. Whatever you’re going to say... save it.”

“Right, sorry.”

More silence. They gravitated towards the pieces and Semi found himself explaining each piece to him to fill in the gaps, a small crowd growing around them as he did. Konoha slipped through the crowd about halfway through but Semi didn’t go after him. This was his night after all, and he’d done enough of chasing after Konoha. If Konoha wanted him, wanted to speak to him even, he’d come back.

It wasn’t until the night was winding down when he saw him again. He was with Komi of course, speaking heatedly while Komi rolled his eyes. Tendou had made his way back to Semi, acting as a shield and dancing around the question of ‘are you okay?’ Semi was perfectly fine. This was a night out of his wildest dreams. His art had been auctioned off, he’d made some money, and he’d gotten his name out there.

“Hey,” Konoha approached him on his own this time as Semi was cleaning up. 

Semi nodded quietly and continued bustling about. He knew it would take a moment for Konoha to collect his thoughts, so he let him. Semi had all the time in the world.

“I still want to talk to you. It’s... long overdue but I would like to sit down and talk.” Konoha nodded affirmatively, as if he’d completed a daunting task. Semi supposed talking about a break up for the greatest relationship either one has ever had was quite  _ daunting _ .

“Long overdue?” Semi huffed a laugh and he shook his head, “I tried talking to you, you know. After everything went down. You didn’t answer my calls, or my texts. You disappeared basically even though I tried. And now you want to talk?”

“Seeing you again, I realized I was unfair,” Konoha said harshly. “Please.”

Semi stared at him, drank in all the features he used to love. Still loved, probably. Golden hair under the dim lights of the gallery, golden eyes pleading with him, chapped lips gnawed on anxiously. Semi missed this sight, he did.

“Okay.” He held out a business card, “That’s my cell number, you can text me when it’s convenient for you.” He’d fought hard enough, he wasn’t going to chase after him again.

Konoha looked mildly hurt to be receiving a business card, but it was better than nothing. He tucked it into his pants and nodded, “Okay. Thanks... and congrats again. It really was wonderful...” He turned on his heel and returned to his best friend, Komi saluting Semi with two fingers. Semi always liked him, even if they got off on the wrong foot to start. Komi was a lot like Tendou, just having his best friend’s best interest in mind. There was nothing wrong with that.

“How mature of you, gum drop.” Tendou clapped a hand on Semi’s shoulder and Semi shrugged him off.

“Stop calling me that!”

It was about a week before Semi heard from Konoha. He didn’t think too much of it, but he was surprised that Konoha messaged him at all. He asked him for coffee, somewhere public and where Semi was less likely to yell at him. Semi wouldn’t have yelled at him in the first place, his anger having passed a long time ago. They agreed on a time and day and Semi proceeded to be a bundle of nerves for the following couple of days. He knew it wasn’t a date, but they’d gone on many coffee dates before and Semi couldn’t disassociate the two. 

Semi got there first and ordered himself a black coffee even though it would only heighten his jitters. He sat at a table by the window and he watched Konoha walk in, wipe sweaty hands on his jeans and look around for Semi who waved to get his attention. Konoha flashed him a smile and Semi took the time in which Konoha ordered to calm the racing of his heart. 

“Hey,” Konoha slid into the seat across from him, placing his coffee cup down. Semi knew him well enough to know it was tea rather than coffee, even without the tea bag string hanging from the rim. 

“Hey!” Semi said a little too enthusiastically and he licked his lips awkwardly. Konoha smiled politely and silence fell over them again. How did you start a conversation about a break up that happened more than three years ago? Semi had no clue.

“How’ve you been? Since the gallery meeting,” Konoha began. Semi could do idle chit-chat.

“Pretty good. Just working, making art in between. The grind never stops...” He laughed forcefully, “What about you? You working?”

“Mhm. I teach physics to high school students. It’s fun, they have no idea what’s going on.”

“Sounds a bit evil if you ask me.”

Konoha waved him off with a chuckle and brought his tea to his lips to avoid speaking. Semi drank him in, the sweater he wore, the blush high on his cheeks. He was still Konoha, even after everything.

“So,” Semi said, not wanting to dance around the subject. “Three years. It’s been that long.”

“Yeah...”

“I think of you sometimes... all the time really. I’m over it, mostly, but I just never understood why. We were so good, so in love. You were the most amazing man I’d ever met. I never wanted to lose you and I thought you felt the same way...”

A shaky breath left Konoha and he refused to meet Semi’s eyes, but Semi’s eyes never left him. It took him a moment to answer, probably trying to collect his thoughts and choose his words carefully. “I was scared.”

“ _ Scared? _ ” Semi couldn’t help but laugh.

Golden eyes cut through him. “Yeah. I was scared of my own feelings. I did love you, so much Eita. I really did. And it got to the point where I was depending on you, and I freaked one day when I realized that what if you decide you don’t love me anymore? What if you decide that all this,” he gave a full bodied wave of his hand over himself, “isn’t what you want after all? I know when you think of a man this isn’t what you asked for.”

“And I told you time and time again that you could have a tail or wings or whatever th fuck and I would still only want you. I wanted to marry you, Akinori. I was going to propose to you. Thank god I hadn’t bought the ring.” He gripped his coffee cup, “That’s such bullshit.”

“Excuse me?”

“It’s bullshit. I can’t believe you thought I would just up and leave like that. Like three years of having sex with you the way you are and loving every moment it didn’t matter. I  _ paid _ for your surgery. I’m just... it’s bullshit, because you did to me what you were afraid of. I was always afraid you’d stop loving me and that’s what you told me when you broke up with me. That you didn’t love me anymore.”

“I had to say  _ something _ .”

Semi exhaled through his nose. “So it was nothing else? I didn’t suffocate you or anything? Just you got inside your own head?”

Konoha looked away now, “Yeah. It hurt even worse when you kept fighting for me. I didn’t deserve that. I didn’t deserve somebody like you.”

“You did though. You deserve to be loved the way I loved you. And I can find solace in the fact that nobody will ever love you like I did.”

Konoha stared at him, eyes pooling with tears but the way he chewed his lip made it obvious he was desperately trying to hold them back. “You’re right. I’m never going to find somebody as good as you. I still regret letting you go. I wish we could start over, but I know it would never be the same. Why would you even want that?”

But Semi did want it. He wanted Konoha back in his life in some capacity. When Konoha had cut him off it had completely broken him, more so than the breakup itself. Because when you’re used to spending every waking day with somebody and then suddenly they’re gone, both from your life and your apartment, it’s the worst feeling in the world. Semi would give anything to have Konoha back in his life, in any capacity.

“As long as you understand you ruined my life for a good six months, I’d be willing to overlook the break up in order to be your friend again.” He stuck his hand out to shake on it.

Konoha blinked, unable to tell if Semi was being serious or not, but he slipped his hand into Semi’s. It still fit as perfectly as Semi remembered, “Okay, I accept and understand that. And I’m sorry, for the record.”

“Yeah, me too,” Semi shook their hands and he dropped his to take a sip of coffee, finally feeling at ease. It wasn’t actually closure, but it kind of was. Even if he didn’t entirely believe Konoha’s story, he felt like this was the closest he was going to get.

“So... fancy restaurant huh?” Konoha rightfully changed the subject and they fell into an easy conversation, navigating around the fact that Konoha had likely been on a date. Semi didn’t ask because he didn’t want to know, but Konoha did slip in the fact that his ‘friend’ had been very uncomfortable. Of course that little tidbit brought Semi some kind of pride. 

Semi described to him how his coworkers treated him like he was disposable and like how he wasn’t their senior, to which Konoha replied, “Well, you do look very gullible.” That only made the two of them dissolve into laughter and it felt like old times. That warm feeling was back in Semi’s gut, and it was something he hadn’t felt in quite some time.

They talked for hours but Semi eventually had to leave, he had to work that night. He was reluctant to part from Konoha but there was a promise to talk again soon, and Semi drifted on cloud nine for the remainder of the night. It got him some points with his manager, but his coworkers were less than pleased.

“Your happiness disgusts me,” Atsumu commented in passing, carrying dirty dishes back into the kitchen.

“Thanks, I hoped it would!” Semi called after him, determined to not letting his shitty coworkers get him down. Honestly all he had to do was think of Konoha and his spirits were lifted again.

They kept their promise and kept in touch for the weeks to come. Semi felt like a teenager, constantly checking his phone for text updates. He was disappointed when he didn’t see Konoha’s name flash across the screen. It was like how they were when they first started dating, and Semi was really trying not to be so hopeful. They were friends again, and if he wanted to text Konoha asking him what he would do if cats would fly, then he could.

(For the record, Konoha had said maybe he wouldn’t be a cat person anymore if they could fly.)

Things all came to a head when Semi invited him over a few weeks later. It was under the guise that Semi couldn’t change a light bulb, but really he just wanted to see him. What was even better was that Konoha showed up to his door with his trusty tool box in hand and a smug expression on his face.

“Maintenance,” he smirked and pushed past Semi, taking his shoes off as he went. They were comfortable around each other, maybe too comfortable for friends. Semi tried not to read too much into it, but he’d been starved for three years. 

“That was fast!”

“Yeah, well, it’s only a lightbulb, it shouldn’t take too long to screw,” Konoha winked and Semi had the audacity to blush when he turned his back. “You seriously can’t change a lightbulb by yourself?”

Semi crossed his arms over his chest. “I mean, I can, but it’s much more fun if you do it for me. You know all that hoop-la about wattage and stuff.”

Konoha’s head tipped back as he cackled, “ _ Hoop-la _ ? You’ve always been so odd... And it doesn’t matter the type of wattage, since most light bulbs are LED nowadays.”

“See, you’re Mr. Electric, I don’t know any of that.”

Konoha gave him an unimpressed look and Semi guided him to the bedroom in which he needed the lightbulb changed. “You really needed my help?” He questioned again.

“Yes, I was in dire need!” Semi sat down on the edge of the bed as he watched Konoha reach up to unscrew the light bulb. His shirt rode up a little bit and Semi couldn’t help but stare at the small sliver of skin that was exposed. He had a brief flash of memory, two naked bodies, sweaty, and his lips on that sliver of skin. He shook himself out of it and bit his lip, Konoha placing the light bulb down in order to grab the new one to replace it.

“You could have done this in the time it took me to drive over here.” Konoha chastised when he was finished and raised an eyebrow at Semi.

“Are you going to keep scolding me?” Semi stood. He was slightly taller than Konoha and it gave him the advantage. They were so close, Semi could smell the pine wafting off of Konoha’s clothes. He could lean in if he wanted to, and he saw the flicker of golden eyes to his lips. 

Konoha took a step back and shook his head, “Nope. Are you working on anything right now? Art wise I mean.” He changed the subject and picked at his sleeve nervously.

Semi could still feel the spark between them and he scratched the back of his head. So much for not getting his hopes up. “I do, you wanna come see?” 

Konoha only nodded and the two weaved their way back to the living room, where Semi did most of his painting. Half-finished ones were covered up and Semi unveiled them, half a splash of color and half a stark white of the canvas. Konoha’s mouth fell open as he took each one that Semi showed him in. He was quiet for several minutes, the two of them existing in the same space, taking in what Semi was building his career on.

“Your art has always been the most beautiful to me,” Konoha explained finally, fingers dancing over the abstract line of the pieces. 

“Thank you. That’s a high compliment from you,” especially since Konoha was the most beautiful  _ person _ Semi had ever seen. This was a bad idea, he should have never teased Konoha into coming over. He felt electrically charged, the innate desire to touch this man drawing him closer. 

“Is it? I know nothing about art.”

“Just like I know nothing about whatever it is you do,” Semi teased lightly. 

Konoha laughed through his nose and he looked up at Semi once more, eyes meeting. The smile gently drifted away, replaced with something soft and serious. They had always been drawn to each other, and Semi always could tell in the three years they were separated when Konoha was in the area. They were connected, spiritually, Semi truly believed that. It was a miracle Semi hadn’t sensed it the night they’d met again at his job, or he never would have gone in. 

Konoha made the first move, stepping closer and pressing their lips together hesitantly, fingers finding a home in Semi’s hair. It was just like the first time they kissed, awkward and clumsy but the spark was there. Semi could feel it the moment their lips touched.

Pulling away, Konoha took a deep breath, “I... I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-”

“Don’t apologize,” Semi cut in and he shook his head, “I want you. I wanted  _ that _ . Please...”

Konoha did nothing more than lean back in and kiss him more intensely than before. The grip in Semi’s hair tightened and suddenly it was like their were parched, drinking each other in like they were about to die. Semi hooked his fingers in Konoha’s belt loops to bring him closer, tongues already brushing against each other as their lips parted simultaneously. Everything was practiced, routine. It was amazing that even after three years Semi could remember the contour of Konoha’s mouth. All that was produced from them was wet noises and Semi lifted Konoha up to carry him back to his bedroom, collapsing on the bed together.

“Wait.” Konoha said as their lips parted enough to take their shirts off. Semi was too distracted at first to move or do anything, taking in the sight of Konoha’s bare chest. The scars were barely noticeable anymore, and Semi hoped it brought some ease to Konoha’s mind.

“Hm?” Semi hummed when Konoha tugged on his pants. “You okay?”

“I need to offer you a proper apology,” Konoha shoved him onto his back and unzipped his pants. Semi raised an eyebrow, wondering if Konoha was about to get up and leave, but then his pants were off, and his boxers soon to follow, and the blonde sunk to his knees.

_ Oh _ . Okay.

“You don’t have to.”

“Trust me, I do. Don’t forget, I know what makes you scream.” 

Semi propped himself up on his elbows and he snickered, “And you called me the perv...” His sentence tapered off into a moan when moist warmth enveloped his nether region, still not full hard yet. It didn’t take much though, Konoha was always quite skilled with his mouth, though Semi didn’t want to think about if he’d had practice if the past three years. Semi himself had, had a few sexual partners since the two of them broke up, but Konoha would always be his first and the best. 

He definitely hadn’t forgotten what made Semi tick, as he took Semi to the root almost immediately without choking. “Jeez,” Semi moaned and his head tipped back as he stroked his fingers through Konoha’s hair. Konoha’s head bobbed as he went down on him, fist circling the base and meeting what his mouth always couldn’t. His tongue stroked against the underside of Semi’s cock as he went down and Semi shivered at the roughness of it.

“Aki...” The old nickname slipped out without it meaning too but they were intimate enough again for it to be fine.

Konoha pulled off of him and used his fist now, tightening his grip and pumping him slowly, “You’re definitely hard now.”

Semi laughed, a bit choked but it was a laugh indeed, “Yeah. You always had that magic.”

“I remember,” Konoha winked before he went back down, vacuuming Semi’s dick back into his mouth. His free hand went to Semi’s balls, tugging and squeezing as gently as possible and Semi whined. It was his weakness, one only Konoha knew.

“You’re gonna make me cum,” Semi breathed out and Konoha pulled off of him, shaking his head. 

“Not yet.”

Semi nodded and he tugged at Konoha’s pants, “May I?”

Konoha looked nervous, but it was nothing Semi hadn’t seen before. It had taken them over a year into their relationship for Konoha to be comfortable with showing Semi himself in full, without anything to cover or obscure him. 

“Yeah,” Konoha finally said and he helped Semi get his pants and boxers off, crawling up the bed and sprawling against the pillows.

“God, baby,” Semi moaned and his hands slid up Konoha’s bare thighs, “I missed this. I missed you, I really did Akinori.”

“I hope you missed more than just my body...” Konoha laughed nervously. Semi cupped his cheek and he stroked his thumb gently across the skin there.

“I missed everything.”

“Me too.” 

Semi brought their lips together again, soft yet firm, everything you’d want in a kiss. Konoha moaned softly when their bodies pressed together, legs spreading so Semi can fit perfectly between them. Semi licked into his mouth gently and he rolled his hips into Konoha, feeling how wet he is against his cock. 

“Excited?” He murmured, snickering against Konoha’s lips.

“Shut up,” Konoha mumbled and Semi pulled back to see how flushed he was. Semi couldn’t tell if he was blushing from embarrassment or from arousal. It was probably both and Semi started kissing him all over, pressing a kiss on every inch of skin vertically from his neck down to his crotch.

“May I?” Semi asked, only wanting to return the favor of getting his mouth on him after so long. Konoha’s only response was to spread one leg wider and let Semi do as he pleased. One glance upward told Semi he was biting his lip and he held his gaze until he lowered his mouth and tongue. He pressed his tongue between Konoha’s folds and his hips jolted up into Semi’s face.

“God,” Konoha swore towards the ceiling and Semi held in a laugh, having a much more important task at hand as he got reacquainted with Konoha’s core. His favorite thing had always been to flick at his clit with the tip of his tongue and Semi wasted no time doing that, making Konoha howl into the openness of the room and then into his arm. Semi used his tongue and lips alternatively, sucking and licking rapidly.

“Oh shit,” Konoha moaned when Semi’s tongue went lower and teased his entrance before he suctioned back onto his clit, sucking like he was born for it. He wormed a finger inside of Konoha’s wanting to stretch him at least a little for the main event. He could feel Konoha tighten and spasm around his finger and Semi fingered him through it, lifting off his clit when the clenching stopped.

“Did you cum?” Semi laughed softly, kissing his hip.

“Shut up,” Konoha covered his face with his arm and Semi lifted up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“I guess I did a good job then.” Semi hovered over him and Konoha blindly pushed at his face, Semi taking the time to kiss at his palm. It felt like old times and it was nice knowing that nothing had really changed between them, especially in moments of intimacy.

“I haven’t let anybody go down on me since we broke up,” Konoha admitted, the words rushing out of him. Semi’s eyes about popped out his skull and he cracked a smile, Konoha speaking over him, “And yes, it’s because I knew nobody would be as good at it as you were. And it’s weird, trying to explain it to somebody who isn’t practiced.” 

“I had a lot of practice,” Semi reminded him and Konoha tugged on his hair, which only resulted in Semi capturing his lips again. He reached over blindly to rummage in the bedside table to find a condom and lube, having to pull away to really locate either. Konoha looked at him curiously, but Semi only ripped the condom open and rolled it onto himself. He passed the lube over to him, “You want to do the honors?”

Konoha took the lube gingerly, “Sure...” He only poured a little out and he started jerking Semi off slowly, making sure he was slick enough. He focused hard on what he was doing, Semi poking the tip of tongue he saw peak out between Konoha’s lips. Konoha scrunched his nose at him and he declared he was done, flopping back against the pillows.

“You expect me to do all the work? You’re the one who broke up with me,” Semi teased, “I thought you were apologizing?”

Konoha laughed and Semi was relieved that he didn’t pull away. It was truly meant as a joke and they’ve both matured enough to see it as much.

“Then flip over and I’ll see what I can do,” Konoha ordered and Semi obeyed, always a fan when Konoha took control. Semi licked his lips when the blonde crawled on top of him, positioning himself above him with one hand splayed out on Semi’s chest for leverage. The two of them let out a drawn out groan as Konoha sank down on his cock, taking it slow, inching his way down until he was fully seated.

Semi watched through lidded eyes as Konoha’s eyes rolled back a little and his hips gyrated a little as he got used to the feeling. The only sound in the room was the heavy breathing for both of them before the movements started, the bed creaking as Konoha started rocking.

A quiet sound slipped from between Konoha’s lips and Semi moved his hands to his hips as Konoha’s core squeezed his cock. He could feel as he slipped in and out of him, Konoha alternating between rocking and bouncing up and down. He took his time, the familiar feeling of Semi being inside of him coming back to him now. 

“Eita,” Konoha moaned as he started picking up the pace, pads of his fingers digging into Semi’s skin. Semi could barely feel the pain, arousal buzzing through him and making him immune to all other feeling.

“Fuck baby, you’re so wet...”

“Because of you,” Konoha switched back to bouncing and Semi leaned up to kiss him, all tongue as Konoha held onto him for dear life, fucking himself now on Semi’s cock. Semi could remember all the wild nights of sex they had, going multiple rounds or involving toys. But this was so emotionally charged that it overshadowed all of that. It had been three years since they’d given themselves to each other and everything was still so vivid. They say memory fades over time, but Semi could never forget the feeling of being inside of Konoha, on top of him, with him in any sort of capacity. This was the man he loved, but he kept that to himself, because they weren’t in a relationship.

That fact kind of brought him back down to earth, but having Konoha panting and moving above him sucked him right back in.

“Shit.” Konoha whined and Semi snaked a hand in between them to rub Konoha’s clit.

“You gonna cum Aki?” He purred in Konoha’s ear and Konoha nodded frantically. Semi picked up the pace of his fingers and once again he felt Konoha clench around him, Konoha’s hips spasming out of control.

“Ah!” Konoha yelled out into the room and he slumped against Semi as he came down from his high. Semi was still rock hard and he gently laid Konoha down before he slipped back inside of him, beginning to fuck him the only way he knew how.

Hard.

His hips pistoned against Konoha and Konoha could only let out loud grunts as he gripped the pillow under his head. Semi had always been relentless when he wanted to get off and he knew what Konoha could handle and what he could not. This was nothing. It didn’t take long for Semi to achieve orgasm at the speed he was going, emptying with a shout into the condom. Now it was his turn to collapse on top of Konoha, pulling out shortly after to lay beside him. He took care of cleaning up, meaning he took the condom off and tossed it into the garbage before cuddling up to Konoha who didn’t oppose.

They laid in silence for a while, probably taking in the meaning of their actions. They’d just had sex, after being broken up for three years and reconnecting only a few weeks ago. Semi had been certain at one time that he would never see Konoha again. Did this mean he had no self control? Maybe. But it also meant that Konoha was still attracted to him in some capacity and he wanted to re-explore this. 

He really had loved Konoha. He was the most amazing man he’d ever met, with his intelligence and wits. The time they’d spent together for however long they dated were still some of the best times of Semi’s life, he couldn’t deny that. And he’d never felt so unconditionally loved when he was with Konoha, or looking into those golden eyes that were brighter than any star in the night sky.

Semi’s eyes welled with tears without him meaning to as the weight of what they’d done washed over him.

“Are you crying?” Konoha asked, looking over his shoulder when he heard the distinct sniffles coming from Semi.

Semi shook his head and then laughed because the tears were slipping out silently. He tried to scrub them away but Konoha moved his hands to see.

“I really hurt you, didn’t I?” Semi only nodded in response and Konoha flipped so he was facing him. “I’m so sorry Eita. It was just as painful for me. But... But seeing you again I’ve realized there is nobody better for me than you. I’ve tried dating but I always just compare them to you...”

“Me too,” Semi whispered, not trusting himself to speak any louder. Konoha kissed his cheek, likely tasting the saltiness of his tears but he didn’t seem bothered.

“It’s probably unfair of me to ask, especially right now, but... would you want to try again? Dating me that is, but sex does come with that,” Konoha joked and it made them both laugh again, the tears slowly stopping.

“Yes. Please... You’re all I want, all I’ve wanted,” Semi cradled Konoha in his arms and held him close. They didn’t say anything, didn’t need to. This was three years in the making and they had so much to catch up on. Three years of life missed all because of insecurities. Semi would later apologize for calling it bullshit, because he would never want to make light of something Konoha has struggled with his whole life. But what mattered most is that they got past it, and then Konoha recognized that Semi’s love was unconditional.

It would have to be, since he waited three years for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me about Semi Eita on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/novocaine_sea)


End file.
